


I Love My Friend

by alexhasaproblem



Category: EXO (Band), SHINee
Genre: M/M, this is a joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-24 04:07:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15622182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexhasaproblem/pseuds/alexhasaproblem
Summary: taemin is on a train. conviently, so is jongin.





	I Love My Friend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eyesmiles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyesmiles/gifts).



"h-hewwo????" taemin yells on a fuckin train 

"ah sah dude," the only other person on the trains responds. 

"whomstve the fuck are you?" taemin asks, stretching on the pole usually for standing

"i am.............................................keem jeoneen" 

"fuck me"

"do u want me to?"

"...my stop is a few hours away we got time" 

"uwu"

**Author's Note:**

> sunn love me pls


End file.
